As people age, the soft tissue attachments to the skeletal structure of the human body become less elastic, especially in areas with old injuries where scar tissue has developed. Traumas like car accidents and bad posture can result in forward head posture, reduced cervical curve (whiplash), thoracic hyper-kyphosis (Dowager's hump), lumbosacral hypokyphosis (military back) and hyperlordosis (sway back).
Inversion tables do traction the spine and discs but hanging upside down is uncomfortable to many people and can cause head pressure and ankle discomfort. The mechanical devices that are intended to traction are not as effective, take time out of the schedule to do, and can have mechanical issues.
Current spinal orthotics are usually placed under the supine person putting body weight on the padded, formed, rigid device, intending to improve the spinal curves. The pressure on the muscles and blood vessels impedes the circulation and prevents the muscles from being able to thoroughly relax, minimizing the stretch and reforming effects.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.